


Алое и золотое

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: Жизнь подарила Гилберту самое важное умение – ждать. И это ожидание помогали скрашивать дорогие ему люди. И те, кто появлялся после их ухода во тьму.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ОЖП - Шерри Рейнсворт, другие канонные персонажи упоминаются.
> 
> После очередного перечитывания шедевра под названием «Сердца Пандоры» автор фанфа вспомнил, что нафантазировал вдогонку к концу манги. Этот фанф – реализация тех мыслей, АУ здесь незначительное. ОЖП в целом не меняет суть сюжета оригинала, просто воплощает авторскую надежду.
> 
> Посвящение: Всем почитателям творчества Джун-сенсей!

-Госпожа Шерри! Подождите же!

С этим криком молодой слуга спешил пересечь розовый сад. Далеко впереди мелькнул и пропал в зарослях пышный подол синего платьица. Слуга прибавил скорость, торопясь догнать беглянку. Свернул на боковую тропку и около беседки увидел цель своей спешки.

-Госпожа Шерри! – повторил он и схватил за локоток маленькую девочку с волосами цвета карамели. – Сколько вас просил не бегать! И тем более не мешать господину…

Тут он осёкся, потому что на его слова помимо госпожи обратили внимание и двое молодых людей. Один из них был тот самый господин Гилберт, которому он просил не мешать. А второй… очень похожий на него юноша со светлыми волосами и разноцветными глазами. Слуга дома Рейнсвортов что-то слышал о нём, но сейчас не мог вспомнить даже имени. Зато вспомнил, зачем он прибежал сюда очертя голову, и поспешно согнул в поклоне спину:

-Прошу прощения за беспокойство! – Перешёл на шёпот и обратился уже к девочке: - Госпожа Шерри, вы прервали беседу, тоже извинитесь! – Но она, до сих пор смотревшая на юношей во все глаза, потупилась и промолчала. – Госпожа!

Шерри стиснула кулачки и яростно мотнула головой.

-Чарлз, всё хорошо. Можешь идти, - это произнёс Гилберт и улыбнулся. – Шерри пусть останется.

-Господин? – слуга поднял голову, и тот кивнул. – Тогда с вашего позволения, - и Чарлз покинул окружённую розовыми кустами беседку.

-Шерри, подойди, - мягко сказал Гилберт, протягивая к ней единственную руку. Девочка нахмурилась и вместо того, чтобы ухватиться за знакомую ладонь, спряталась ему за спину.

-Брат, - наблюдая за этим представлением, произнёс второй юноша. Так вот значит кто он! Младший брат Гилберта, Винсент! Шерри осторожно выглянула из-под локтя опекуна, чтобы получше рассмотреть гостя. А он сразу не менее внимательно всмотрелся в её лицо. И удивлённо сказал: - У неё и правда… алые глаза…

«Один глаз рубиновый, а второй золотой» - подумала Шерри, крепче вцепляясь в рукав Гилберта. Именно из-за этой особенности она и слышала о Винсенте.

-Конечно, правда! Разве я могу лгать тебе по этому поводу? – в это время ответил Гилберт, опускаясь в летнее креслице и усаживая Шерри к себе на колени. Винсент остался стоять напротив, опираясь руками об оградку. Они ещё с минуту глядели друг на друга. Потом Гилберт пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы девочки и глухо произнёс:

-Я думаю, её появление может значить только одно. А ты опять кое-что скрываешь от меня.

-Что ты, Гил! – мгновенно расцвёл улыбкой Винсент. – Чтобы я и…

-Не заводи ту же песню, - оборвал его брат. Шерри оглянулась на него. Гилберт смотрел на Винсента с такой болью, что у девочки невольно сжалось сердце. Да и сам Винсент замолчал. Улыбка погасла, на лице отразилась та же скорбь.

-Прости… Прости, брат. У меня ещё есть время. Я не исчезну так просто. Не теперь. – Винсент шагнул вперёд и сжал ладонь Гилберта в своей. – Я продолжу искать их. И для тебя, и ради себя… Гил, я ещё не умираю.

-Честно? – тот вскинул голову, и в его янтарных глазах блеснула надежда.

-Я уже научился ощущать сроки этого тела, - опять улыбнулся Винсент, присаживаясь на подлокотник креслица и рукой обнимая брата за плечи. – Протяну ещё лет двадцать.

-Куда теперь направишься? – спросил Гилберт, поправляя ему галстук.

-Ну, раз север и восток пройдены вдоль и поперёк, то на юг, - хмыкнул Винсент и наконец посмотрел на девочку. Но обратился опять же к брату: - Она уже гуляет по Бездне?

-Да, - тот весело прищурился и погладил Шерри по голове: - С пяти лет стала болтать о мире золотых огоньков. Шерон с Реймом испугались, что она забредёт в какую-нибудь временную петлю или попадёт в искажение. Тебя рядом не было, пришлось просить Лео о помощи.

-Почему? – поднял брови Винсент. – Бездна же безопасна для таких детей.

-Ты это Шерон скажи! – мрачно буркнул Гилберт, видимо вспоминая истерику подруги. Неудачно передразнил: - «Это же моя дорогая внучка, нечего ей в Бездне делать!» Не смешно! – осадил он прыснувшего брата. – Это Лейси могла спокойно там гулять. И ты, потому что долго общаешься с Ядром. А эта шустрилка, - он кивнул на Шерри, - может куда не надо залезть.

-Знаешь, я ведь был на дне Бездны совсем недавно. Почему же Он не сказал мне о ней? – Винсент задумчиво склонил голову.

-Не вздумай её сейчас туда вести, - тут же взволновался Гилберт. – Мало ли как погружение на ней скажется. Пусть вырастет.

-Да-да, Гил. Я и сам не хочу возиться с мелкой… - Винсент умолк, заметив взгляд девочки. Поёжился от неуютного ощущения и спросил: - Почему она так много молчит?

-Я же говорил тебе, - горько сказал Гилберт, касаясь его руки. – Её родители…

-Что, прямо у неё на глазах? – уточнил тот.

-Да. – Старший брат крепче прижал девочку к себе. – Хорошо, что Шерон с Реймом живы, иначе не знаю, что бы стало с последней из рода Рейнсворт.

-Ну как же, - неприятно усмехнулся Винсент. – В родстве же с давними королями. Думаю, власти не бросили бы её помирать.

-В том-то и дело, Винс, - веско возразил Гилберт. – То был несчастный случай. А вот её саму могли убрать позже – уже с умыслом.

-Да кому это нужно? Вражда между домами завершилась после роспуска Пандоры!

-Но враги самих родов остались. И ты тоже должен быть осторожен. Кто знает, что новому правительству взбредёт в голову. Вдруг и они нацелятся на силу Бездны!

-Гил, да что ты!..

-Винсент, пообещай, что будешь осторожен! – Гилберт строго взглянул на брата. – Тебя долго здесь не было, порядки исказились. Шепчутся о новом перевороте, о лишении семей титулов. Шерри мы с оставшимися Баскервилями убережём. А когда она подрастёт, ты проводишь её к Нему.

Винсент вздохнул и кивнул. А девочка вдруг перестала теребить пустой рукав Гилберта и подняла голову:

-Куда?

Винсент распахнул глаза, впервые слыша от молчаливого ребёнка вопрос. Растерянно посмотрел на брата. А  Гилберт рассмеялся и потрепал малышку по мягким кудрям:

-К другу, Шерри. В самом центре твоего Золотого мира живёт наш друг. Только сама туда не ходи, хорошо? Дождись брата Винсента.

-Братика Винсента? – переспросила девочка. Протянула ручонки и схватила младшего юношу за край пиджака. – Правда-правда отведёшь?

-Э, - тот растерялся, как и всегда при разговоре с детьми. Глянул на Гилберта, молча взывая о помощи. Но тот лишь улыбнулся, мол, тебя спрашивают, отвечай. И Винсент со вздохом накрыл ладонью маленькие пальчики Шерри и серьёзно кивнул: - Отведу. Раз брат… то есть раз ты этого хочешь, - поправился он после выразительного взгляда Гилберта. – Ты сама-то что думаешь?

-Конечно, хочу! – без намёка на сомнение ответила девочка. – Если он живёт в центре Золотой сказки, то я хочу с ним подружиться!

Своим гордым и довольным видом она так живо напомнила братьям маленького Элиота, что они тут же переглянулись.

-Тогда договорились, - произнёс Винсент, с трудом возвращаясь из прекрасных и печальных воспоминаний. – Дождись меня, веди себя хорошо и не обижай Гила. Тогда я вернусь, и мы пойдём в сердце Сказки.

-Обещаю! – воскликнула Шерри и неожиданно обняла его за пояс. Винсент не знал, куда деть руки. Пришлось одной погладить девочку по голове, а второй ободряюще сжать плечо брата. Тот в ответ тепло улыбнулся и коснулся щекой его пальцев.

* * *

Сколько Шерри себя помнила, Гилберт всегда жил рядом с её семьёй. И – что самое странное – он не менялся. Он совсем не старел, оставаясь таким же, каким она его украдкой увидела в раннем детстве. Молодой черноволосый человек, от которого так и веяло чем-то загадочным, никогда надолго не покидал особняк Рейнсвортов. Бабушка и дедушка часто вели с ним беседы за закрытыми дверями, куда ни дочь, ни внучка Шерон не допускались. Разведка из слуг доносила только обрывочные и весьма сомнительные сведения об этом юноше. Точным знанием было только имя – «Гилберт», потому что именно так когда-то окликнул его дедушка. А в слухах этот самый Гилберт награждался чародейскими способностями, звался проклятием семьи, оборотнем и прочими невероятными словами. Шерри же, тогда ещё не особо понимая эти все предположения, доверяла лишь своим ощущениям. Гилберт почему-то казался ей магнитом, который притягивал её к себе, был чем-то знакомым…

Следить за ним она не могла, потому что он и правда как волшебник мог исчезать из вида по своему желанию. Но вскоре Шерри поняла, что может запросто чувствовать его присутствие. И начала чаще прислушиваться к внутреннему голосу. Так она и вычислила, что Гилберт тайно присматривает за ней.

В один из жарких дней, когда служанку сморило под цветущей яблоней, девочка отложила кукол. Огляделась по сторонам и, повинуясь интуиции, нырнула в заросли боярышника. А когда выскочила на тропинку, не успела остановиться. В итоге ощутимо в кого-то врезалась. Этот кто-то издал тихий вскрик и не удержал равновесие, так что они вдвоём рухнули на траву. Шерри тут же вскинула голову, чтобы увериться – не ошиблась: перед ней сидел Гилберт, потирая ушибленный бок.

-Господин?.. – она не решилась назвать его по имени – а вдруг его не так зовут?

-Что ж вы все такие резвые?! – пробормотал вечный юноша и откинул со лба вьющиеся пряди. Девочка увидела, что он широко улыбается. Она наконец смогла толком рассмотреть его. Особенно поразили её эти янтарные глаза. А именно то, что в них таилась печаль долгих лет жизни. «Да он старше бабушки!» - неожиданно поняла она, но озвучила другое наблюдение:

-У вас в глазах тоже золотые огоньки…

Гилберт замер и изумлённо посмотрел на Шерри. А после паузы сказал:

-Ты… ты уже видела его? Золотой свет?

-Свет? – тут же оживилась девочка. Значит, он может понять её? А то родители лишь разводили руками на её рассказы о мире огоньков, а бабушка сразу печально замолкала. Ну может хоть Гилберт пояснит! И Шерри закивала: - Видела! Огоньки красиво светятся в темноте и совсем не жгутся!

-Шерон стала совсем скрытной, умолчала о твоих начавшихся видениях, - хмуро покачал головой Гилберт и снова глянул на девочку. Вздохнул: - Впрочем, я должен был сам догадаться. Ведь с твоими глазами это было неизбежно.

-А? – Шерри нахмурилась, совершенно перестав понимать, о чём он говорит. Ах да, алые глаза. На эту тему бабушка с дедушкой тоже не любили разговаривать. Придумывали самые разные предлоги, отправляли спать или гулять. И всё это время знающий человек был рядом – только руку протяни! Шерри мгновенно сообразила, что своими недомолвками Гилберт только выдал себя. И решила, что нужно всё-превсё у него выведать! Тайны уже приелись, пора бы узнать хоть какие-то секреты! Так что девочка, вопреки обычной своей скромности, ухватила удачу за хвост. То есть господина Гилберта за рукав. Она давным-давно заметила, что левой руки у юноши нет, но её это совсем не пугало. Наоборот, вызывало ещё более жгучий интерес.

Гилберт же смотрел на девчушку и кого только в ней не видел. Она была уменьшенной копией своей бабушки. Смотрела на него восторженно как Элиот. Хитро улыбалась как Оз. И цеплялась за его одежду как Алиса и Винсент. Вдобавок последнего и ещё Брейка напоминала алыми глазами… Нахлынувшие из-за единственной девочки воспоминания вмиг накрыли его. Но её же голосок вернул обратно в реальность. Шерри дёргала его за рукав и всё повторяла:

-Господин?.. Господин… Вам больно?.. Плохо?.. Господин!

Гилберт с трудом сообразил, что может кого угодно напугать своим отрешённым взглядом, и поспешил улыбнуться. Но девочка не поверила – нахмурилась ещё сильнее. Да, её тоже этим дешёвым способом не проведёшь – из-за связи с Бездной остро чует состояние человека. Гилберт протянул руку и пригладил встопорщенные после погони кудри ребёнка. Тихо произнёс:

-Со мной уже всё хорошо. Правда.

И девочка кивнула, не спеша впрочем радоваться. Подалась вперёд и скопировала его движение, тронув вьющиеся чёрные пряди. Сказала неожиданно строго:

-Не позволяй памяти о них убить тебя.

И Гилберт обомлел: во-первых, девочка совершенно верно поняла причину его приступа. Во-вторых, такие слова никак не могли прозвучать из уст маленького ребёнка. Правда, когда он заглянул в алые глаза, то сразу понял – устами девочки сказала Бездна. Значит, Шерри провела в ней уже достаточно много времени…

-Спасибо. – Гилберт слабо улыбнулся в ответ на утешение. Тут же иное присутствие рассеялось, а Шерри сжала лицо юноши в ладошках, со смешной серьёзностью вгляделась и отпустила. Удовлетворённо кивнула:

-Ты больше не плачешь… ой, то есть вы… - поправилась она, резко отшатываясь. Её действия позабавили Гилберта. Так что он быстро поднялся с земли и, ухватив девчушку поперёк спины, закружил по полянке. Шерри наконец-то утратила всю напускную солидность и восторженно запищала. Около самых кустов юноша приостановился, чтобы устроить её поудобнее на сгибе локтя, а она обняла его за шею. Фыркнула ему в ухо и быстро спросила:

-Поделимся секретами?

-Конечно! – пообещал Гилберт, улыбаясь. – Только дождись дня, когда нас официально познакомят.

-Но почему? – мгновенно надулась девочка. – Так нечестно! А если ты исчезнешь и обманешь?!!

-Не исчезну. И не обману, - настала очередь Гилберта говорить серьёзно. Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и твёрдо сказал: - Обязательно всё расскажу. Ты имеешь полное право знать эти секреты. Только дождись.

Спустя полминуты пристальных гляделок Шерри наконец кивнула. И тут же гордо сообщила:

\- Я умею ждать! И я всё запомнила!

Тут из-за живой изгороди послышался голос служанки: она звала свою маленькую госпожу. Гилберт тут же опустил девочку на дорожку со словами:

-Тебе пора, - и мягко коснулся пальцами её щеки. – Как и мне.

Шерри шагнула было вперёд, но оглянулась:

-Помни! Ты обещал!

-Да, конечно, - ответил Гилберт и поднял руку в знак прощания.

Девочка поспешно сорвалась с места, потому что зов служанки становился всё тревожнее. А Гилберт посмотрел ей вслед и сжал пальцы в кулак.

-Да, ты имеешь право всё знать. Но что значит твоё появление в этом мире?..

Пять лет назад рождение внучки Шерон дало Гилберту новую пищу для размышлений. Ребёнок с алыми глазами, совсем недавно символ несчастья, дитя Бездны, появился в мирное время… Появился уже после того, как отпала надобность делать лазейку в истории мира,  неподвластную решениям Присяжных. Почему же родилась эта девочка? И почему именно сейчас, раньше запланированного знакомства, она сама нашла его, Гилберта? И заговорила о секретах и Бездне. Всё не так просто, ведь он давно уже понял, что случайностей не бывает. Не в этом мире. Нужно было срочно посоветоваться с Шерон. Юноша убедился, что девочка успокаивает служанку и следует за ней к дому, а сам направился в противоположную сторону от особняка. Сначала надо было послать весточку Винсенту…

* * *

-Гилберт! – Шерри резко осадила лошадь в паре метров от входа в пещеру с могилой Лейси, соскочила на землю и быстро спустилась по каменной лестнице. Завидела знакомую фигуру на обычном месте и устремилась туда. Гилберт поднялся ей навстречу, протянул руку. Девушка сжала его ладонь своей и, отдышавшись, заговорила:

-Сегодня ночью я опять попала в Бездну. В последнее время Он слишком часто показывает то, что вы все мне рассказывали! Особенно про Лейси и Винсента.

-Он знает о судьбе Винсента. Знал всегда, - ответил Гилберт, покачав головой. Конечно, Шерри родилась по Его воле, но вряд ли Он бы хотел, чтобы Винсент так скоро покинул Его.

-Может, и это тоже, - согласилась она и потянула Гилберта за собой наверх. А там, садясь в седло, тревожно продолжила: - Но я сейчас не об этом. Последним Он показал, как умер деда Заркс. Так вот. После этого видение померкло, а из темноты послышался плач младенца… Как думаешь, это может быть намёком?

Гилберт задумался и подхлестнул своего коня. Они выехали из заброшенного поместья Безариусов и направились к особняку Рейнсвортов.

-Думаю, может… Я никогда до конца не мог понять, как завязаны друг на друге смерть, жизнь и Бездна. Возможно, Брейк получит второе рождение. Ведь он умер по-настоящему. Правда, столетний цикл ещё не пройден. Но Он способен предвидеть будущее. К тому же Брейк, может так статься, заменит тебя для того, для чего ты сама заменишь Винсента…

-И правда, Он ведь страшится одиночества, - грустно подтвердила Шерри. И посмотрела на спутника: - Как думаешь, бабушке нужно об этом рассказать? А то она после смерти дедушки истаивает на глазах…

-Обязательно! После того, сколько Шерон переживала смерть Брейка, она будет счастлива узнать, что он может вернуться. А когда-нибудь потом они даже смогут встретиться. Они и Рейм, - Гилберт улыбнулся, вспоминая те времена, когда они все вместе работали в Пандоре, распивали чаи, сражались…

-Тогда поспешим, пока не пришло время её дневного сна! – воскликнула Шерри и пустила лошадку в галоп. Скача наравне с ней, наслаждаясь свистящим ветром и ощущением свободы, Гилберт ненадолго отбросил печальные думы.

* * *

Шерри резко села на кровати и открыла глаза. Впервые за последние четыре года она услышала, как в темноте смеётся младенец, которого они с Гилбертом уже окрестили Кевином. А признаки его жизни никогда не проявлялись случайно. Сейчас Шерри ощутила, как звенит та нить, которой она была связана с Винсентом. Он переживал необычайный всплеск эмоций. Словно… Девушка напряглась, пытаясь уловить подробнее его чувства. Он что-то… нашёл? То, что давно искал? И тут же яркая догадка заставила сердце Шерри пуститься вскачь. Он нашёл их! А значит, скоро вернётся и приведёт их к брату!

Девушка откинула одеяло, желая поскорее одеться и рвануть на поиски Гилберта. Но замерла с протянутой было к сорочке рукой. Медленно села на постель, сдула упавшую на лицо прядь волос. После чего, вздохнув, снова улеглась обратно. Всё верно, спешка ни к чему. Винсент должен будет сам сообщить любимому брату счастливую новость. Только он имеет право обрадовать его своими находками. А она, Шерри, не станет этому мешать.

Девушка закрыла глаза, и под веками сразу закружились золотые огоньки. Казалось, они кивают, словно Он и сама Бездна одобряют её решение. Шерри потянулась сознанием в темноту, где тут же с готовностью высветилось окошко. Там совсем ещё юный герцог Барма куда-то бежал, выкрикивая несвязные предложения о тайном убежище. Воспоминания её прадедушки снова явились так не вовремя… Хотя, почему не вовремя? Сколько там уже лет прошло? Может ему пора вернуться? Да и герцогу хорошо бы уже начать постепенно подниматься из Бездны, чтобы успеть в новой жизни встретить её прапрабабушку. Шерри прыснула в подушку, вспоминая байку об их несостоявшейся свадьбе. Вдруг в этот раз юному Ру повезёт?

Тут с этими забавными мыслями к девушке пришло важное осознание. Она открыла глаза и посмотрела в тёмный потолок. Надо будет обязательно поговорить кое о чём с Гилбертом. Если только, конечно, он не умрёт от счастья, когда Винсент вернётся с блудными детишками.

* * *

Через два месяца во дворе особняка Рейнсвортов остановилась карета. И вышедшего из неё Винсента Шерри встретила крепкими объятиями.

-Уже всё знаешь, шустрилка, - усмехнулся юноша, слегка дёргая её курчавую прядку. Девушка прыснула ему в плечо, прекрасно помня, кто один раз так её назвал.

-Конечно, знаю. Братик Винсент тоже не чужд эмоциям, - Шерри отстранилась и заглянула в его разноцветные глаза, замечая главное изменение. Они совсем потускнели. Даже янтарный глаз переставал золотиться… Это означало только одно. То, что девушка давно поняла. Поэтому спросила тихонько: - Ты уже?..

Винсент склонил голову вбок и прищурился. Шерри знала непозволительно много даже для той, кто гулял по Бездне как по городу. Иногда это его утомляло… Но сейчас все прежние неудобства теряли значение перед тем, что должно было вот-вот случиться.

-Осталось самое главное, - сказал он, кивая в сторону кареты. – И да, больше мне некого просить, так что… Присмотри за ними всеми, Шерри. В особенности за братом.

-Наконец-то ты это сказал, - хмыкнула она и ткнула его кулачком в грудь. – Само собой! Но не смей со мной прощаться! Мы ещё увидимся Там!

-Ты меня раз-дра-жа-ешь! – Винсент выделил каждый слог, тыкая ей в лоб указательным пальцем. – Хуже Ады Безариус, честное слово!

-Госпожа Ада?.. Она уже три года как… - Шерри умолкла и сжала его запястье.

-Знаю, Гил сообщил в письме, - почти равнодушно сказал Винсент, но его глаза окончательно потухли. А девушка в поисках другой темы оглянулась на карету. В той с самого начала было подозрительно тихо.

-Они спят?

-Что? – отвлёкся от тяжёлых дум и Винсент, тоже посмотрел на экипаж: - А, да, утомились совсем, путь неблизкий.

-Ладно, езжай уже к Гилберту, - улыбнулась Шерри. Но тут же почувствовала, как из-за осознания ею происходящего к глазам подступают слёзы. Это было прощание с тем Винсентом, которого она так долго знала, который с самого детства знакомил её с миром Бездны. Общение с его бесплотным сознанием – совсем не то же самое. А тот Винсент, что родится через сто лет, уже будет другим человеком. Девушка неэстетично шмыгнула носом и, как в детстве, обняла юношу за пояс. А Винсент, как и тогда, погладил её по голове. Отстранился и прошептал:

-Раздражаешь, мелкая, - и горько улыбнулся. – Оставляю их на тебя.

-Угу, - выдавила Шерри. Махнула, когда он сел в карету, и долго провожала её взглядом. Потом тихонько произнесла: - Встретимся через сто лет…

Ноги не держали, и, несмотря на просьбы служанки, девушка уселась прямо на ступеньки крыльца. А спустя какое-то время потеряла сознание – нитевидная связь с Винсентом резко оборвалась.

* * *

-…ри… Шерри… Шерри! – пробился сквозь тьму звук знакомого голоса. – Ты же…

-А… Винсент? – Она с трудом приоткрыла глаза… И тут же зажмурилась от хоть и приглушённого тканью, но – света. Наверняка слёзы полились из-за этого контраста, а не потому, что девушка вспомнила последние события.

-Шерри, не плачь.

Она узнала голос Гилберта. И улыбнулась, чтобы показать, что ей совсем не грустно. Сразу спросила о самом главном:

-Он признался, что счастлив?

-Да. И он признал себя.

-Хорошо. – Шерри вздохнула свободнее и открыла глаза. Гилберт выглядел немного потерянным, но в целом здоровым. Так что она сообщила: - Он звал меня оттуда. Напомнил об обещании.

-Каком? – Гилберт удивлённо приподнял брови.

-Присмотреть за тобой, - хмыкнула Шерри. – Придётся выполнять, иначе ведь мне несдобровать…

За окном послышались детские голоса. Девчоночий звучал ворчливо, а мальчишеский – хитро-хитро.

-И за ними, - продолжила девушка, снова глядя на Гилберта. – Сейчас и потом, когда ты…

-Да, - понимающе кивнул он на последовавшую паузу. – Спасибо.

-Но я тебя и в Бездне найду, так что не надейся избавиться от меня! – предупредила Шерри и состроила умильную рожицу. Гилберт улыбнулся. Тут внимание их обоих привлёк звонкий смех на улице.

-Они буйные, - заметил юноша.

-Я знаю, - фыркнула Шерри. И напомнила: - Совсем скоро вернутся и другие шалуны. Задержись, а? Помог бы мне. А то я чувствую, что свалюсь под грузом забот!

-Мы верим в тебя, - Гилберт поднялся и подошёл к окну. Замер перед ним на секунду. И резко раздвинул занавески.

На дворе стоял золотой полдень. Время, когда жизнь кипит, когда нет места тьме, отчаянью и смерти. Когда всё получает новое рождение.


End file.
